Seed and grain are commonly stored in grain bins and related storage structures. Rotating sweep conveyors are commonly used to remove seed or grain from the floor of a grain storage bin. Sweep conveyors rotate about a central pivot point. These sweep conveyors sweeping residual seed or grain toward a central discharge chute for transferring the seed or grains to a wait truck, trailer, rail car, etc. Sweep conveyors of this nature are commonly screw auger type or chain driven paddle conveyors. Power can either be transferred from the unload conveyor—as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,031—or the sweep can be powered with a dedicated electric motor, or equivalent power source. The sweep conveyor transfers power from the power source, through the auger or chain to turn an idler roller. The idler roller is coupled to a distal drive wheel such that power is transferred from the conveyor to the drive wheel. The driven wheel is mounted perpendicular to the length of the sweep conveyor and drives the sweep about the pivot point, like the hand of a clock.